


Dream of Something Wild

by anthologia



Category: Batman (Comics), Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Genderfluid Character, sorry for derailing your romance traci, you'll always have canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paco elbows him in the side, and Jaime realizes that oh right, he should probably. Say something. “Yes? Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“I hope so.” She tilts her head at him, and for some reason, he can’t shake the feeling that she sees way more than she’s letting on. It’s practically giving Khaji-Da conniptions. “Can I talk to you… privately? For a minute?”</p>
<p>“Chica,” Paco says, “you can be private with my man here doing anything you want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Something Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Finally bringing this to AO3. Takes place toward the beginning of Blue Beetle #16 and can be assumed to follow more or less the same plot path after this ficlet ends (if not quite the same character dynamics). 
> 
> Title pulled from "Total Eclipse of the Heart" because the issue was called Total Eclipso and who am I to ruin that reference.

“ – could meet a cute girl who would be okay with all the weird.”

“Jaime? Jaime Reyes?” The girl walking in looks kinda familiar, in a weird way. And _really_ pretty, not that Jaime’s staring at her or anything because his mom raised him way better than that. But still. Wow.

Paco elbows him in the side, and Jaime realizes that _oh right_ , he should probably. Say something. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“I hope so.” She tilts her head at him, and for some reason, he can’t shake the feeling that she sees way more than she’s letting on. It’s practically giving Khaji-Da conniptions. “Can I talk to you… privately? For a minute?”

“Chica,” Paco says, “you can be private with my man here doing _anything you want.”_

“Sure!” Jaime says, quickly and loudly like he can somehow cancel out Paco’s being an idiot while she’s _right there, come on._ Luckily, Paco gets out of the garage pretty quick. “So, uh, what did you need?”

“I, um.” The girl goes quiet for so long that Jaime’s kinda worried Paco really did offend her or something. “God, this was stupid. He’s gonna _kill_ me,” she mutters, which is definitely not the _least_ alarming thing she could have said.

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” he asks, because he’s not sure why she’d be going to Jaime Reyes, Local Student and Definitely Not the Blue Beetle for that, but it’s not like he’s going to turn her away, either.

“Not yet.” Her lips tilt upwards in a smile that’s more bitter than happy. “I mean, hi. I’m Robin, of ‘Batman and’. I’m AWOL and probably having some kind of nervous breakdown, but I figured since I was having it in your general area, I’d stop in and let you know that Batman believes you about the Reach, and he’s taking steps to prepare against it.”

It’s a lot to take in, and he’d already be reaching for his phone to call his mom about the strange girl having delusions in their place of business if she hadn’t mentioned the Reach, but somehow, the thing that pops out of his mouth first is “Robin is a _girl?_ ”

“Sometimes. I mean, Robin’s a boy, but his civilian identity is me, and I’m a girl, and that’s – really not important right now.” She shoves her hands into the pockets of her jeans, shoulders hunched over. “I just wanted to let you know that you’re not alone, with the Reach. Cause, uh, you don’t – deserve that. Okay?” She twists around so she’s facing outside, like she’s gonna leave. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Wait,” he says immediately, even if he’s not sure why. Maybe it’s just cause she’s a superhero or something, and there’s gotta be a _heroes help heroes_ kind of code, right? Maybe the JLA sorta screwed it up when they left him like they did, but – she just looks so _sad_. “We’re really far from Gotham, do you have a place to stay? Or… do you want to hang out and talk or something?”

“You’re really sweet,” she says with a smile that looks a little more sincere than the last one. “I have to go now, but – maybe we’ll run into each other again.” Robin kisses him on the cheek briefly – which is, oh _man_ , it’s going to take some time to process that – before turning and walking out.

Paco comes barreling back into the garage. “Okay, _tell_ me you at least got her number!”

“We barely even – “

“Are you Jaime Reyes? The Blue Beetle?”

There’s a girl in pajamas sitting on the hood of his truck. Sure. Why not. Apparently it’s _that_ kind of day. Jaime offers a hand to help her down. “I’m Jaime.”

“Okay. Cool. Uh, you have lipstick on your – “

He rubs at his cheek with the back of his hand quickly while Paco grins and claps him on the back. “Thanks. So…” He doesn’t want to just _say_ ‘who are you and how and why did you get here?’, but…

“Do you know the posse? Local gang, wild magic users?”

Oh. He sighs. “How much trouble are they in now?”

“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
